


Let's Ride

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [15]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Street Racing, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Mati spends some time with Franklin and gets more than she bargained for





	Let's Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know there's some minor inaccuracies if you follow the series stories back to back hush

Franklin got Trevor's attention at the mention of ‘food’ and 'barbeque,’ though the additional mention of 'Michael’ made him hesitate. 

“Dawg, I got this fancy place and I don't even do nothin’ at it.” Franklin said over speakerphone. “Mati can even come too. I don't want it to be a sausage fest anyways.” 

Mati laughed. “Come on, let's go have fun with Frankie. It will be good to get out of the trailer.” 

“Nah, I don't want to talk to that fat fuck Michael.” 

“Come on, man.” 

“You don't have to talk to him, babe.” Mati rolled her eyes.

Trevor always acted like a child whenever Michael was involved in something. In a way Mati knew why, but at the same time it was still stupid. 

“I’ll go by myself then.” Mati said to Franklin. 

“Whatever.” Trevor said without a care. 

“Aight then, I'll catch you later Mati.” Franklin said before ending the call.

Mati watched as Trevor sifted through the contents of the fridge, lift some aluminum foil off a bowl and make a face at the smell. 

“Throw it away, please. Don't eat it.” 

“It's fine.” Trevor insisted. 

“I'd rather you ate fast food burgers or pizza than…whatever that is.” 

Trevor ignored Mati's pleading and ate the mystery anyways. Mati couldn't watch.

“If Frankie's barbeque is tomorrow I'm going to drive down to my place later today and probably stay in the city for the weekend. If that's cool with you.” 

“You don't have to ask me for permission.” Trevor said with a mouth full. 

Mati pouted, “Are you sure you don't wanna go?” 

“I have better things do do anyways.” Trevor said coolly. 

“Right.” Mati jumped off her spot on the counter to go pack a bag with some clothes for the weekend. 

The weather was so hot recently, she couldn't wait to go swimming. Plus she hadn't had barbeque food in a while. It would be a little odd without Trevor though, she figured. But she wasn't going to let that get her down. This was a weekend for fun with friends.

 

Music blasted from out back and Mati knew she came to the right place. Of course she was fashionably late, but for a good reason. She forgot to pack her swimsuit the night before, somehow, and had to rush out for a new one before the impromptu party. 

“Ay, you made it!” Franklin called from the bottom of the stairs when he saw Mati descending.

“Sorry I'm late.” 

Franklin paid no mind. “So Trevor really wasn't gonna come, huh.” 

“He had better things to do, apparently.” Mati air quoted. 

“Why, hel-lo beautiful.” 

“She's married, Lamar.” Franklin said without missing a beat.

“Fo’ real?” 

Mati held up her left hand, showing off the diamond with a smile. Lamar was defeated, but only temporarily.

“So where he at though?” He asked, looking around.

“Back in the desert, probably passed out drunk or doing drugs.” 

Franklin connected the dots for him. “You remember Trevor.” 

“Not that crazy fool. Why are you with him?” 

“A girl doesn't give away her secrets.” Mati winked. 

Lamar tsked. “I'll be back for you.” 

“Don't listen to that fool.” Franklin groaned. 

“He can try all he wants.” Mati couldn't help but laugh. “Free entertainment.”

“You want a drink?” 

“Please.” 

 

“The wonderful Matilda is here but no insane Trevor. What a shame.” 

Mati turned to see Michael walking towards her spot against the railing overlooking the city. She smiled when he joined her.

“He didn't want to come because you were coming.” 

“Of course.” 

“I, on the other hand, like to have fun.” 

Michael pointed to her holding a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. “I can tell, but, weren't you trying to quit smoking?” 

“Keep it between you and me.” 

“Hey, it's just a cigarette.” Michael retorted.

“Yeah, but Trevor—”

“Trevor ain't here. Lighten up kid.” 

Mati rolled her eyes at his name for her. “Okay, dad.” 

“Hey now.” 

“You started it.” 

“Now you're really acting like a kid, and I would know.” 

Franklin yelled across the yard to get everyone's attention. “Food is done!” 

Hamburgers and hotdogs were on the menu along with a fruit spread, potato salad, and chips and dip. A a line formed, Mati found herself standing next to Lamar. Mati opted for a hotdog with extra relish and some fresh watermelon. The perfect summer meal, she thought.

“Of course.” Lamar said at her meal choice. 

“Of course yourself.” Mati replied when she noted Lamar's second plate just for watermelon.

“Hey now lil’ mama.” 

“For fucks sake Lamar, I said leave her alone.” Franklin intervened. 

Lamar ignored his friend, focusing solely on Mati, “Lemme just have one drink with you.” 

Mati giggled at his attempt. He was trying so hard even though he had no chance. Either way, she decided to play along and held one finger up.

“One.” 

Lamar rushed over to the cooler and extracted two drinks as Mati navigated to two open lawn chairs near a small table to sit and eat. When Lamar came back he was followed by a fat pooch. 

“Hey buddy, you remember me, right?” Mati asked Chop with a smile. 

He barked in agreement then stared at the two plates of food in front of his face.

“Chop picks up ladies better than me, damn.” 

“Chop is a cutie.” Mati said, sharing a piece of hotdog with him. 

She wasn't really a dog or cat person, or actually any kind of animal person in general, but she liked Chop. He was stupidly cute. He sat in front of her the whole time with big brown eyes, watching the food go from the plate to her mouth. It wasn't until a puddle of drool covered her foot that Mati made a face in disgust.

“Chop, go bother Franklin. Go on.” 

Mati was impressed he listened so well. 

“Me and Chop homies. We go back.” 

“That’s cute.” 

“You're pretty cute too.” 

“That's the best compliment you got?” 

“Ain’t you a firecracker.”

Mati smirked. 

Mati finally finished her plate of food and looked at the water. “I’m going to swim now before it gets too late.”

“Ain't you supposed to wait after eating?” 

Mati took the beer with her, “Guess we'll find out.” 

 

An afternoon of fun turned into an evening of drinking. People still hung around to socialize and eat. Mati now sat in a group with Franklin and Michael, laughing at something someone had mentioned, when another man came up to the group. 

“Nice place Franklin.” He said.

“Hey, Hao.” 

Hao glanced at everyone in the group, his eyes lingering on Mati a second more than everyone else. 

“You get a fancy place and become too good to race anymore?” 

“I been busy.” Franklin made up an excuse. 

“There's a race tonight.” Hao emphasized his words, looking from Franklin to Mati. “We need a flag girl too.” 

Mati, too drunk for her own good, answered for her and Franklin, “Hell yeah!”

Hao quickly bounced, leaving Franklin to low-key complain. “Mati, why'd you say that?” 

“Have some fun, Frankie! Let's go race!”

“Girl, you ain't even the one driving!” 

“Frankie! They need me!”

“Can you even stand up by yourself?” 

Mati stood up and walked a straight line with her finger on her nose with minimal unsteadiness. As she did an about face and returned, she took a few steps before doing the Charleston, which impressed some of them while the others chuckled. 

“Alright, I get it.” Franklin waved for her to stop. 

It took a moment to spread the word of what was going on and for everyone to clear the premises. Franklin didn't want just anyone else showing up randomly while he wasn't even home. By the time the last person left, Mati was already waiting in Franklin's car, buzzing with excitement. 

“Let's go!” She shouted with a smile.

“I'm coming, I'm coming! You are a fucking handful, you know that? I don't know how Trevor handles you.” 

“Trevor is very gentle with me.” 

Franklin looked at her for a second before shaking his head and starting the car. They had a race to get to.

 

“Franklin, you didn't chicken out.” Hao leaned against the hood of his car as he waited for other drivers to show up. “And you brought your girl.”

“Friend.” Mati pointed out.

“Anyway,” Franklin changed the subject quickly, “What's the prize pool tonight?” 

“No cash this time.” 

“What? I ain't doing this for nothing.” 

“It's a car.” 

Mati popped into the conversation, “What kind of car?” 

“A Gauntlet.” 

Mati snapped her head to look Franklin in the eyes. “I want it.” 

“What?”

“I want that car!” 

Franklin shook his head again and received playful slaps from Mati until he agreed to continue with the race. This made her even more happy and excited. 

Hao asked Franklin, “What's your girl's name?” 

“Friend.” Mati pointed out again. “Matilda to you.”

Hao tossed her a small black and white checkered flag that was bundled up into a ball. “I hope you know what to do.” 

“What else is there to looking good and waving a flag?” 

Hao smirked and gave Franklin a clap on the back. “Get ready.” 

“You gonna be okay?” Franklin asked Mati. 

“I'll be okay when you win me that car.” Mati smiled. 

Cars were lining up and Franklin parted from his friend. Mati waited around with the crowd of people gathered near the impromptu starting line until she got a signal from Hao that it was time. Mati walked between the cars, winking as she passed by Franklin. Hoots and whistles were directed at Mati while other people cheered on their favorite drivers. Now at the front of the line of cars, Mati raised her hand with the flag in it, engines revving, until she threw her hands down and waved the flag. The drivers were off in a flash, leaving her in a breeze of dust.

“Frankie better win.” 

 

Someone used a drone to get a live feed of the race from the sky, while another person had a few live dash cam broadcasts playing on a tablet. It was interesting to watch the race since most people couldn't just follow along in their own vehicles. This race also wasn't official in any way, so there were no truly good broadcasts. 

Mati knew Franklin and all the other drivers were taking a big risk in this race. Their speeds could put themselves or anyone else involved in a crash in fatal conditions. Not to mention the cops were out patrolling at this time of night and someone was bound to get caught. 

As much as Franklin seemed to dislike racing, he had a pretty good reputation and had racked up several first place wins. That's why Mati was sure he could win her a car. Even from the broadcast, he seemed to be neck and neck with Hao, two two of them constantly overtaking each other over and over.

In what seemed like little time, someone eventually shouted they were on the home stretch back to the finish line. Mati clutched the small checkered flag as she looked into the distance, praying she'd see Franklin's car before anyone else's. To her disappointment, Hao was in first and nearing closer to the finish, but Franklin was able to use his slipstream to pull ahead and take the win. Mati waved the checkered flag excitedly while jumping up and down. She couldn't believe it. Franklin actually pulled through.

When all the drivers had returned, Mati ran over to Franklin to hug him. She was so excited she even kissed his cheek, leaving a red lipstick lip print. 

“Girl, save that stuff for Trevor.” 

“You won!” 

“Yeah, you welcome by the way.” 

“Thank you!” Mati beamed. 

Hao made his way over to where Franklin and Mati stood with a look of disappointment on his face for losing. “So who am I giving the keys to?” 

Franklin pointed at Mati. “I'm gonna keep my word. It's all hers.” 

Hao tossed the keys over to her. “Come pick it up tomorrow at my body shop.” 

Mati did a simple salute to Hao before he took off in shame and disappointment. All the other people began to disperse too, which meant Franklin and Mati weren't far behind. 

“I can just crash at your place tonight, right?” 

“What?” Franklin asked. “After all that and— Mati are you kidding me?”

Mati had fallen asleep before he even finished his sentence. Franklin shook his head, now having no choice but to take her back to his place for the night. He just hoped Trevor wouldn't come rip him a new one for that. 

 

“Oh my God! Yes!” 

An orange Gauntlet with a black stripe down the middle awaited Mati in the garage of Hao’s body shop. 

“How did you know I love the color orange?”

Hao nodded towards Franklin, “Thank your friend.”

“Oh, Frankie, thank you! I love it!” 

“Mhm.”

Mati knew he wasn’t really mad, but he did go through a great effort to get Mati the car AND get it specially painted to her liking as an additional surprise. Mati gave Franklin another big hug to show her appreciation at the moment and made a mental note to do something special for him in return in the future. For now, she was all smiles as she jumped into her new vehicle. Trevor would not believe it. 

 

Mati pulled into the tiny driveway with her new vehicle which immediately attracted the attention of Trevor. Stepping out of the trailer, he squinted into the sun as he walked toward the Gauntlet where Mati exited.

“What’s this?”

“Babe do I have the story to tell you.” Mati smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comments if you liked it! Check my profile for more ways to find me on the internet! xoxo


End file.
